


Honey On Your Tongue

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You tasted like honey on his tongue.
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Honey On Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Writing practice. I also wrote for the other counterparts + Zarc based around...how do I put this...eating out? Yeah, that'll do. I'll upload the others when I have some spare time to re-read through them. Let me know what you think, feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy.

"Yuya~"

He purred in delight at the way his name rolled off your tongue. The vibrations sent a pleasant tingle racing down your spine as he kissed your glistening pearl, his soft lips brushing carefully over the tender nub. Another pleased gasp fell from your parted lips, a hot coil winding deep in the pit of your stomach under the dueltainer’s ministrations.

You could feel his warm breath fan across your aching pussy, causing you to whimper softly under your breath as your teeth pinched your lips. You peered down between your legs as Yuya suckled on a soft spot between your thighs, leaving behind little love bites as his lips trailed over your sensitive skin. He let go of your thigh with a wet pop, his ruby eyes sparkling as his gaze travelled up to your face. He smiled warmly up at you, his hands rubbing your hips as his hair tickled your stomach. 

"You look so beautiful" Yuya murmured.

Your cheeks flushed with heat at his words and you had to look away briefly to try and regain your composure. Yuya adored the flustered expression you pulled. Only he could make you pull such a cute face. Just like only he could pull such delicious noises from your lovely mouth.

You gasped sharply as Yuya spread your silky lips with his fingers, his hot breath making your clit twitch. You watched his tongue dart over his lips, a hair's breadth away from touching you and the sight had you shaking underneath him. His eyes flicked up to your face as he gave you a shy wink.

You whined loudly when he sealed his lips over your throbbing warmth. Your back arched off the mattress, your hips lifting as he ran his tongue up and down the length of your slit. He lovingly pat your thigh, gently coaxing your body back down to the mattress to soothe your erratic movements. The cute little noises you made sent heat straight to his dick and he moaned softly, pressing his legs together to try and alleviate the dull ache.

His tongue flicked over the hot, little button at the top of your pussy, the taste of your arousal rolling across his tongue and making him moan again with delight. You tasted like honey on his tongue. Heat coiled rapidly in the pit of your stomach and you thread your fingers through Yuya's hair to ground yourself to reality. He groaned softly as you carded your fingers through his hair, massaging your fingers against the back of his head to urge him to continue. He didn't need any further encouragement as you whined your praise for him and his pants suddenly felt unbearably tight.

He suckled at your clit, tongue lapping up your juices as you squirmed underneath him. You could feel the pressure building and if he kept this up you had no chance of holding out. He had become too damn good at this. He remembered all of your weak spots that made you melt and become like pliant putty in his hands. One of your hands slipped from his hair, gently cupping his face as your thumb rubbed his cheek. His eyes flicked up to you briefly.

"Yuya, I'm going to cum" you moaned softly.

He hummed in acknowledgment as he buried his face between the apex of your thighs. Your hand slipped back into his hair as you tugged and pulled his hair, grinding your hips against his face as he furiously sucked your clit. Every nerve in your body felt alive as your muscles tensed. Your heart was beating frantically in your chest as an obscene, wet noise reached your ears. 

Yuya's tongue would not stop squirming, teeth nipping at your tender heat as he worked you towards a mind-blowing orgasm. He moaned loudly as your walls started to twitch, tongue drawing circles against your wet, pulsing heat.

"Please cum on my face" he whined. 

Your body was drenched with a hot flush as he plunged his tongue into your core. You couldn't take the sudden pleasure as he rubbed his tongue against your velvety walls and you crumbled with a loud cry of his name. Yuya was prepared when you came undone all over his face, your juices pleasantly warm as they filled his mouth. He moaned and purred as you writhed in ecstasy, his tongue working diligently to lap up your juices. His little moans of delight as he feasted on your nectar made you shiver against him, your body still tingling even in the aftermath of your intense orgasm.

You gently combed Yuya's hair off his face and he mumbled his thanks against your overstimulated mound, tongue twirling around your aching hole as he cleaned up the remnants of his meal. Once he was done, he lazily crawled back up your body and nuzzled his face against the crook of your neck with a content sigh. You wrapped your arms around his waist, tilting your head and brushing your lips against his forehead as you pulled him closer. Yuya hummed, his lips leaving featherlight touches against your jaw as he spoke. 

"Thank you for the meal. It really hit the spot."


End file.
